


Battle Scars

by trans_lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, M/M, Mental Health Issues, More tags to be added, Sad, Suicide Attempts, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_lance/pseuds/trans_lance
Summary: Hey guys so this is for the most part my first time writing anything. But this will loosely be about me and I never will talked or wrote about it so I'll be putting it on some characters, sorry about that. But I hope y'all like it.





	

**Lancelot: I fuck up man..I fucked up real bad.**

**Lancelot: I don’t know what to do.**

Kei: What the fuck did you do????

**Lancelot: I may.. Or may not of..taken some pills**

**Lancelot: Everything will be better without me anyways. Haha**

Kei: WHF???

Kei: WHere are u???

Kei: I swear to fucking god Lance.

**Lancelot: I’m in my dorm**

**Lancelot: Ill be fine. U don’t have to worry about me.**

Kei: How can i not?????

Kei: you judt said you took pills. I’m calling someone.

**Lancelot: Kei, please don’t. I’m fine,really.**

Kei: I’m coming over and calling someone as soon as I get there.

Kei: I’m not sorry.

 

Keith shoved his phone in his pocket, grabbed his keys, and dashes out the door. He ran across campus and accidentally ran into people, mumbling sorry’s as he goes. He runs up the stairs and finds Lance’s room.

“Lance!! Lance!! Open the fuck up,” he yells as he bangs on the door.  
“I’m so fucking serious right now!!,” as he kept pounding on the door. He sees that the door is slowly start opening. He pushes it open and gets on the floor next to him.

“Hey Lance,” he walks over to him and sides down the wall to be on his level.

“Fuck you're shaking and sweating really bad. I’m calling 911. “ Lance reaches his hand up to stop him.

“Please don’t. Keith please don’t.” Keith looked down at him with tears in his eyes. He know what he should don’t but looking at him. His Lance. Looking so weak, it just wasn’t like him. Keith pulled him into his chest and Lance snuggles into his neck and starts sobbing.

“I’m so sorry Kei.” Keith can feel Lance’s hot tears on his neck.

“Shh shh. It’s not your fault. It’s gonna be alright.” He starts rubbing soothing circles into his back.  
“You’ll get through this.” They sit there for a while before Lance hops up and makes a run to the bathroom. Keith gets up and goes after him. He hears retching when he reaches the door.

Keith went in and sat on the edge of the tub.

“Pills?”

“Pills.”

Keith went and found a rag and washed Lance’s face. Then picked up a cup that was by the sink and gave him some water to rinse his mouth out.

“Feel any better?” Keith asked.

“Yeah. A little bit. I’ll be fine in a couple.” Keith looks confused.

“How many times has this happened?” Lance looked up at him like he’d been caught.

“I..I don’t know? This might be the third time? I can’t remember.” Keith wipes his face not realizing that he had started crying.

“Are you serious? If this ever happens again I will not hesitate to drag you to the hospital my damn self. No amount of tears or begging will be able to get you out of it this. Do I make myself clear?” Lance just nods.

“I have no clue what you’re going through my dude but you’re gonna get through this.” Keith said and wraps Lance up in another hug. He starts crying harder. “I just don’t want to see anything happen to you. You’re my best friend and I love you. Okay? You’re the best dude out here. Why would you try and leave me with all these idiots on this campus?” He just squeezes Lance tighter.

Keith leads Lance out into the living room and put on something on Netflix for them to watch.

“I hope you know I’m over protective so you won’t be going to sleep for at least a couple hours. Just to make sure it’s all outta your system.”

“Okay. But can I make a request?” Lance asked.

“Of course.”

“Can we cuddle. I know I’m a little out of it, but I promise I won’t fall asleep,”he asks and gives his best puppy eyes. Keith groans.

“How can I say no to a face like that?” He says with a lightness in his voice.

“Yay!! You sure know how to make a boy feel better.” He says the a huge ass grin.

 _Fuck he’s just so cute..wtf.._ Keith thought as he threw his arm around him so he could snuggle into his side.

“Hey Keith?”

“Hmm”

“Could you not tell anyone about today?”

“Who would I tell? You’re my only friend and I don’t talk to Shiro much anymore. But if it makes you feel better, I won’t tell anyone. Cross my heart,” he says as he crosses his heart.

“Thank you Keith. That means a lot to me. I’m sorry I put you through all this. You didn’t deserve it,” he says.

“Neither do you, but we’re gonna get through this.”

“You’re being too nice to me. Start being an asshole again."

“Eh maybe later, I’m like being nice right now. I’ll be back to normal in the morning.”

“Okay. I can accept that.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Keith looked at his phone to see the time, 8:15.

“Hey Lance.”

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you go to bed? I can tell you’re really tired and I don’t think anything will happen in your sleep. I’ll even walk you to your room. Whad’d ya say?”

“Mmhm. Like that idea.” Lances wipes his face and attempt to get up and Keith helps him to his bedroom.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Mmhm. Tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is for the most part my first time writing anything. But this will loosely be about me and I never will talked or wrote about it so I'll be putting it on some characters, sorry about that. But I hope y'all like it.


End file.
